1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates generally to wireless charging, and more particularly to a voltage converter, a wireless power reception device and/or a wireless power transmission system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless charging (non-contact) technology has been developed and used for electronic devices and applied to various electronic devices. Wireless charging technology employs wireless power transmission/reception, and includes a system in which a battery (e.g., a mobile phone battery) is automatically charged if the battery is laid on a charging pad. The battery is charged without the need to connect the mobile phone to a separate charging connector. In addition to mobile phones, wireless charging is also being used for items such as a wireless electric toothbrush or a wireless electric shaver. Accordingly, a waterproof function of these products is improved, and the portability of electronic devices is increased since there is no need to provide a wired charging apparatus. Wireless charging is expected to have an impact on the electric car market.
Wireless charging technology designs include electromagnetic induction schemes using a coil, resonance schemes using resonance, and RF/microwave radiation schemes converting electrical energy to microwave energy and then transmitting the microwave energy.